Extremely Loud & Incredibly Close
by MadiMarieHummelAnderson
Summary: Kurt is a deaf dancer; Blaine is the new pianist for his dance group. Blaine really likes Kurt but doesn't know he's deaf. Blaine struggles to communicate with Kurt and gets frustrated. Kurt really likes Blaine, but dismissed the idea of them because he's deaf They both want to love each other but they don't know how. Despite what people say, will they defy the odds. Deaf!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

Official Summary: Kurt is a deaf dancer; Blaine is the new pianist for his dance group. Blaine really likes Kurt but doesn't know he's deaf. Blaine struggles to communicate with Kurt and gets frustrated. Kurt really likes Blaine, but dismissed the idea of them because he's deaf They both want to love each other but they don't know how. Despite what people say, will they defy the odds. Deaf!Kurt

_***Just A Note- When These ' ' Are wrapped around a word/Sentence that's when someone uses sign language. Obviously the quotations are for when someone actually speaks out loud. And as always italics are thoughts, and if I have that in this story, texts will be in bold. I know that most of you know this, but I figured there may be some confusion down the road, so better off just putting it out there now, then having people be confused later :).- Madi***_

Chapter 1

Blaine walked into the dance hall looking for room 313. He was the new pianist for an advanced dance group. Blaine eventually finds the room and locates the piano. Blaine sits down playing a few tunes to get him warmed up. He's startled when the dancers come bursting through the door. He quickly stops playing scanning the room to get a look at the dancers. There are about 12 dancers mostly female but a few male. Blaine watches the dancers talk amongst themselves when he notices one of the male dancers sitting by himself. Blaine wonders why; everyone seems very friendly. Blaine continues to watch him as he stretches. Blaine's focus on the dancer is interrupted when the dance teacher enters the room slamming the door behind her.

"Alright everyone this-." Blaine hears the door open and slam shut again. A petite brunette runs across the floor to the where the dancers are standing. Taking a spot next to the dancer Blaine was watching earlier. He sees the brunette smile at the boy. _"They must be friends" _Blaine though

"As I was saying" the teacher glared over at the brunette and she had an apologetic look on her face and the teacher continued talking. "Everyone this is Blaine, our new pianist"

'Who is that?' the male dancer, Kurt signs to the brunette

'Blaine' she fingerspells his name out, smiling. Kurt smiles back

'Mel?' Kurt signs the brunette's name.

'Yes?' she signs back

'Why is he here?'

'New pianist' Kurt nods and smiles looking over at Blaine for a minute before turning away quickly before he caught him staring. He tried to imagine saying Blaine's name out loud; instead he mouths it slowly to himself just to get an idea.

Blaine looks over at Kurt every so often and sees his hands quickly moving, he also sees the brunettes hands moving quickly. It then occurs to Blaine. He must be deaf. No wonder he wasn't talking to anyone. It's because he couldn't. This made Blaine extremely nervous. He wanted to talk to Kurt, well try at least but now it just got even more complicated. Blaine frowns in disappointment, but cheers up realizing he hasn't even tried yet. He decides he's going to at least try before giving up on him.

Throughout the whole rehearsal Kurt looks at Blaine with longing eyes. He doesn't even realize it but Mel does. Kurt doesn't mean to stare; he just thinks Blaine is really good looking. Kurt immediately shoots down the idea of him and Blaine. For the rest of the time Kurt tries to focus but it's not working. His eyes always go right back to Blaine.

'You want to go talk to him don't you?' Mel signed to Kurt

'It's that obvious?' Kurt signs back and Mel nods giggling

'I'll take you over there to go talk to him' Mel signs and she sees Kurt's expression change

'I don't know' Kurt signs back. She can now see the worry in Kurt's face

'Come on, I know you want to. Don't worry it will be fine' Kurt finally caves and says yes. It's not that Kurt doesn't want to 'talk' to Blaine, but he's scared.

Mel guides Kurt over to Blaine after they put their things away. The room is empty for the most part, the majority of the dancers left. Only two or three were left but they were getting ready to leave anyways.

"Hello" Mel says to Blaine. Blaine looks up and his heart stops, the brunette and the guy he was looking at earlier are standing right in front of him.

"Hi" Blaine says trying not to look nervous.

"My name is Melanie, but people call me Mel, and This Kurt" _Kurt_ Blaine thought. Kurt signed something to Melanie. Melanie nodded; Blaine guessed it was a message for him

"Kurt wanted me to tell you that you play beautifully" Blaine smiled like a big dope, not even realizing it.

"If he's deaf, how can he tell" Blaine says, Just curious. Melanie signs what Blaine said to Kurt so he wouldn't feel left out and then she began to explain to Blaine.

"Kurt can feel the vibration, that's how he learns the dances. By vibrations and he watches the moves. I help him a lot also." Melanie explains

"Thank you" Blaine says and also signs. Kurt smiles 'He knows sign language?' Kurt got a little excited at the thought.

"You know sign language?" Melanie asked knowing Kurt would want to know. She also still signed everything she was saying to Blaine so Kurt didn't feel left out.

"I used to know it very well, I had a deaf cousin that I saw frequently before she moved to California" Melanie signed what Blaine had said to Kurt. Kurt got an idea; He could teach, or in this case re-teach Blaine sign language, that way they could actually talk. Kurt was hesitant but he had nothing to lose. Kurt signed his plan to Melanie and the brunette smiled

"Kurt said he could teach or re-teach you sign language if you wanted?"

"That would be awesome!" Blaine said maybe a little too excited. Kurt was happy to see Blaine so excited. Hell, he was that excited too. Kurt signed something else to Melanie after.

"So Kurt said if you want, after dance tomorrow you could come to dinner with us and we could start then" Melanie was still signing everything out for Kurt so he was included

"Tell Him I said that sounds wonderful and I can't wait" Melanie again signing what Blaine said to Kurt and Kurt smiled. Kurt and Melanie left quickly and Blaine couldn't help but smile big. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

The next day at rehearsal Blaine couldn't help but stare at Kurt. He was so beautiful in Blaine's eyes; and anyone who thought different was crazy. A few times Kurt caught Blaine staring but he didn't seem to mind, he would just smile and go back to dancing. For Blaine and also Kurt rehearsal seemed to go on forever, but finally the end came. Blaine was excited and also anxious; he wanted this to go well. He didn't want to screw anything up.

"Ready to go?" Melanie walked over with Kurt.

"Yep!" They all walked to the restaurant together. In New York you walk everywhere. The restaurant was only a few blocks away, the hostess recognized them. '_They must come here often'. _When they were seated and settled in at their usual spot, Kurt pulled a notebook out of his bag and signed something to Melanie.

"Okay Blaine, Kurt says that he's going to write down the words on the paper, then he's going to do the sign for you and he wants you to mirror him"

"Okay sounds good" Blaine sees him sign something else to Melanie. He remembers when he used to be able to sign that quickly; but after his cousin moved away he had no reason to practice it. He curses himself for not practicing to keep him fluent. Melanie's phone beeps and she quickly reads something on the screen. She signs something to Kurt and Blaine notices he looks worried. He signs something back to Melanie quickly.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I have a little emergency. But ugh since I'm not gunna be here to translate for Kurt, he said that you guys can just a pass a note to talk" Melanie quickly leaves the booth saying goodbye and running off.

Blaine and Kurt sat in some-what of an awkward silence, Blaine didn't know what to talk about. Kurt made him nervous. His nerves settled only for a moment when he saw Kurt writing something on the notepad

**K: Maybe we should wait until tomorrow to start. That Way there's not confusion.**

**B: Sure, I'm really sorry we have to talk this way**

**K: Don't be sorry, It's not your fault. Melanie bailed on us lol. **Blaine could seeKurt smile and laugh silently as he passed the note to Blaine.

**B: Ha-ha, so since we're not learning Sign Language, do you want to get to know each other? **

**K: Okay, Sure what do you want to know?**

**B: Anything you're comfortable with telling me, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me.**

**K: I don't feel uncomfortable with you, at all. **Blaine smiled; this made him not as nervous. He was still nervous and he wasn't sure why. It was like having a high school crush.

**B: Good :) So do you still want to go first or do you want me to go?**

**K: I can go.**

**B: Okay :) **Blaine hands the notebook back to Kurt and he sees him staring at the paper, writing every so often. During that time, the waitress came and took Kurt and Blaine's orders. The waitress already knew what Kurt wanted and she turned to Blaine to take his order. After she left, Kurt passed the notebook to Blaine.

**K: Okay well I guess I should tell you up front… I'm gay. I was bullied in high School, I wasn't always deaf, I used to be a singer, but after I went deaf, I considered dance. My dad is the congressman of Ohio? (If you actually care). I was really into music and broadway before I went deaf. I have a step mom and step brother and that's all I can think of. ** Blaine felt so bad for Kurt; His dreams were crushed by this disability. Blaine could just imagine the hurt in his voice if he could actually talk and tell him himself.

**B: I'm so sorry Kurt :(. That couldn't have been easy for you. Well I guess I'll tell you about me. I'm also gay. I was bullied in high school also. I want to pursue a career in music, maybe singing, maybe acting, maybe a music teacher I don't know. I'm not the best dancer, unlike you. And of course I care about anything you have to say. I'm always someone you can talk to. As for my parents, I don't see them. Ever. They are homophobic assholes, and as soon as I turned 18, I moved here. I had the 'perfect' older brother according to my parents. I was just a mistake. **Blaine slid the notebook across the table. He saw Kurt's eyes darting across the paper reading it quickly. He could see the expressions in his face change, especially when he got the bottom of note

**K: Blaine! Don't you dare say that! You are not a mistake! I'm sorry that your parents are that way. I can't imagine never talking to my dad. But other than that, it seems we have a lot in common. **Blaine smiled reading the first of Kurt's note. Kurt actually cared about him.

**B: Yeah it seems we do. :) trust me when you have parents like mine its easy. You said you had a step mom and Step brother? What happen to your mom? **Blaine could see it struck a nerve in Kurt. He looked saddened.

**K: She died when I was 8**

**B: Oh Kurt I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked **

**K: It's okay Blaine, you would of found out eventually. You said you wanted to get to know each other.**

**B: Are you sure?**

**K: Yes, Blaine **

The waitress brought their food out and smiled as she walked away. They ate their meals quickly as the restaurant was closing soon but Blaine didn't want to leave Kurt yet.

**B: Would you mind if I walked you home? **Blaine slid the notebook back to Kurt quickly before he regretted it. Apparently it wasn't a mistake because he saw Kurt smile

**K: No I wouldn't, I'd love for you to come.**

They left the restaurant close together, even though it was almost 11 P.M, thousands of people were still up and about walking and getting rides in taxi's. It was difficult to write while walking to they walked to Kurt's in silence. Occasionally looking at each other. Before they left Kurt told Blaine he didn't live far. And he was right. It was only a few block. When they reached Kurt's apartment, Kurt pulled out the notebook

**K: Do you want to come up for little bit? **Kurt almost regretted it, he didn't want to move to fast with Blaine. Blaine hesitated, He wanted to because he didn't want to leave Kurt. But he didn't want to go to fast and scare Kurt away.

**B: I'm sorry, I can't I have to go home :(. But I will definitely see you tomorrow?**

**K: Absolutely. **Kurt tried not to show the disappointment in his face.

**B: Text me, okay :) **Blaine wrote his number down and he saw Kurt perk up. He got his phone out and added his number right away

**K: Here's my number :). **Kurt wrote his down and Blaine added his number right away also

**B: Bye Kurt** Kurt waved goodbye as they both couldn't wait to see each other tomorrow, but neither of them knew how the other felt

**A/N- Well I'm starting Another story, but I couldn't help myself. I've been teaching myself sign language lately, and this just popped up into my head, I love reading stories About deaf or Blind Kurt or Blaine but unfortunately there are not that many stories out there. I would appreciate if you guys would review, tell me how you like it, and if you like it pass it on! ;)- Thanks Guys. I'm so excited about this story, I hope you guys are too! I'm going to go write the second chapter right now, so expect an update :)**

**XOXO~Madi**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you to everyone added this story to their favorites and their follows!, And to anyone who review thank you thank you!. I'm So excited about this story! Okay no more of me blabbing. On to chapter 2 :) **

Every day after dance, Kurt and Blaine would go to dinner and they would work on Blaine's sign language. Melanie used to go with them but once Blaine started becoming better there was really no need for her to come. Plus she knew they need their privacy. Kurt had been telling her everything. Every touch, every glance; she could tell Kurt really liked Blaine. Kurt made it a habit to teach 10 new words to Blaine every day. Sometimes when Blaine would remember a sign from before, Kurt would teach him more than 10 that day. The next day Kurt would test him on the words from the day before just to make sure he knew them and remembered them and then Kurt would teach him his new words. He enjoyed hanging out with Blaine, even if he did have to teach him. But to him it didn't really feel like teaching. After about 3 months, Blaine could form sentences. Not very long ones, but long enough to hold a conversation. Kurt was proud of Blaine. They were using a notebook less and less. If Blaine didn't know the sign for something Kurt would make him finger spell it, so at least Kurt could get the idea of what he was trying to say.

While they were on break Melanie decided to go ask Kurt about himself and Blaine.

'Hey Kurt' she signed

'Hi Mel'

'I wanted to ask how things with you and Blaine were going'

'Fantastic, he's learning so fast'

'That's good! Have you told your dad about Blaine?'

'I've mentioned him once or twice' Kurt's face showed worry

'What's wrong?'

'He's worried that Blaine isn't any good for me, he wants to meet him. He flew in at the beginning of the week for a visit. He said I should bring him over for dinner any day this week'

'Why don't you invite him over today?' Melanie suggested

'I don't know, I'm scared'

'Why?'

'I don't want my dad to scare him away' Kurt said looking saddened

'Don't worry; he's just worried about you. Invite him over today, you'll feel better about it' she said practically pushing him over towards Blaine

'Fine!' He walks over to Blaine, calmly not wanting to freak him out

'Hi Blaine' Kurt signs

'Hi Kurt' Blaine signs back

'I wanted to know, instead of going to the restaurant, do you want to have dinner at my house tonight' Kurt signs slowly to Blaine so he can follow. They will get faster in time.

'Sure, I would love to' Blaine signed back. Kurt smiles and starts walking away but he stops and wonders if he should tell Blaine about his dad, he decides he should so he doesn't freak him out later

'Blaine?'

"Yes, Kurt'

'My dad is in New York this week for a visit, and he's going to be having dinner with us tonight' He signed to Blaine 'I hope that's alright'

'Of course!' Blaine signed excitedly 'I'm looking forward to meeting your dad!' his face showed excitement, putting on a brave face for Kurt, on the inside we was nervous.

At the end of rehearsal, Kurt walked up to Blaine smiling

'Ready to go?'

'Yes!' As excited as Blaine looked he was nervous. What was Kurt dad going to think, about him, and him and Kurt together? True they never said they were boyfriends, but they spend a lot of time with each other. Neither one said anything on the way to Kurt's apartment. They were both too nervous. When they reached Kurt's apartment, both of their hearts starting beating quickly.

'This is it' Kurt signed as they walked through the door.

'Very nice!' Blaine signed Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and walked him to his living room where his dad seated watching T.V. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. Blaine swore his heart stopped for a moment. Kurt tapped his dads shoulder and his dad turned around standing up in one swift movement.

'Dad, this is Blaine, Blaine this is my dad'

"Hello sir" Blaine said formally, nervous and scared at the same time. They both shook hands

"Hello Blaine, no need to call me sir"

"Okay sorry Mr. Hummel"

"None of that, just call me Burt"

'I'm going to make dinner' Kurt told both men 'you guys sit, I'll tell you when it's ready'

Burt and Blaine sat on the couch a good distance apart, Blaine felt stiff, he was still very nervous even though Burt seemed nice

"So I heard you and Kurt having been seeing a lot of each other"

"yes Si- I mean Burt" Blaine felt stupid "He's been teaching me well re- teaching me sign language"

"He's told me" Burt said frankly "so let me ask you a question Blaine" Blaine got even more nervous, Burt sounded so serious. Why? What was he about to tell him? Nothing bad he hoped. Nothing like that he couldn't see Kurt anymore.

"yes"

"Why are you so interested in Kurt?" Blaine swallowed hard "Why the attachment?"

"From the first day I saw Kurt, I thought he was so beautiful, he is such a genuine person. He's smart, funny and good looking. He doesn't let his disability get in the way of what he wants. He's so special, and not because he's deaf. There is something about him that when I'm with him I feel like a better person. He makes me feel so much better about myself and I only hope I can make him feel the same way" Blaine explained sincerely. He meant every word.

"Well kid, I'm not going to lie, learning sign language isn't easy, and Kurt can be stubborn sometimes, he still gets frustrated when theirs miscommunication"

"I'm willing to do anything it takes"

"Well that's good, there aren't that many people who are that dedicated for someone like Kurt" Burt said. "He was hurt before, I don't want him to get hurt again, he doesn't deserve it"

"I agree, I promise that I will never hurt him, ever. He's too special to let go of"

"I'm glad you agree, and I'm glad we got this talk out of the way" Blaine let out a huge sigh of relief

"You like sports" Burt asked

"Yeah" Blaine answered still some-what stiff but relaxing

"Mind watching the football game?"

"Not at all" for the rest of the time both men watched the game until Kurt came from the kitchen and told them dinner was ready

Kurt took a seat next to Blaine and Burt sat across from both the boys

'Looks good Kurt' Burt signed to Kurt

'Thanks dad' Kurt smiled

'Kurt this is really good!' Blaine signed to Kurt

'Thank you Blaine' Kurt blushed. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand under the table and they held hands all through dinner

'Do you mind if I use the bathroom?' Blaine signed to Kurt

'Of course not silly! Down the hall, on the right'

'Thank you' Blaine got up and their hands slid from each other letting go slowly. Burt took this time to talk to Kurt about Blaine

'Blaine seems like a good guy' Burt signs to Kurt

'He is' Kurt signed smiling

'We had a nice talk earlier' Burt signed

'Dad! You didn't grill him did you?!'

'No of course not' Burt signed smirking

'Dad, stop! I'm not going to let you scare him away!' Kurt said frustrated

'I'm only looking out for you'

'You don't have to anymore dad; I'm a big boy in case you forgot'

'No I did not forget'

'Please dad, he makes me happy' Kurt admitted

'He really makes you happy? You're not just saying that'

'Why would I lie to you?' Burt had no reason not to believe his son. He took a deep breath and exhaled sharply as Blaine came back from the bathroom

'What did I miss?' Blaine signed to Kurt

'Nothing' Kurt smiled as Blaine sat back down, taking Kurt hand again underneath the table.

After dinner Burt went to his room to relax and let Kurt and Blaine talk

'So does your dad like me' Blaine signed looking hopeful

'Yes I think he does' Kurt smiled and Blaine smiled back

'Good, I was so scared of making a bad impression'

'Nah, I knew you were going to be fine from the start'

'Well good because I told him how much I like you' Blaine held his breath waiting for Kurt's response

'I told him that I really liked you too' Kurt's breathing was getting a little faster. As was Blaine's.

Blaine leaned forward a little more, Kurt took a deep breath also leaning in closer to Blaine their lips almost touch

"Hey guys-" Burt voiced and signed for both Blaine and Kurt "Oh sorry am I interrupting" Both boys leaned back to their original position

"No that's okay, I should go anyways, it's getting late" Blaine voiced and signed for Kurt

Kurt walks Blaine to the door 'Thanks for coming Blaine, I had a really good time'

'Me too! I'm glad I got to meet your dad' Blaine moved closer to Kurt giving him a hug. Kurt was pleased yet disappointed. He thought Blaine was going to try and kiss him again. But the hug was nice also. A Hug from Blaine felt so nice.

'Bye Kurt, I'll see you tomorrow' He signs

"Bye Burt"

"See you Kid" Blaine smiles at Kurt one last time before leaving. Kurt watches him leave, wondering what he did to deserve such attention from this one guy. The one guy he think he may be in love with. What he didn't know is Blaine felt the exact same way; but neither of them knew how to tell the other.

**A/N- GUYS! You are seriously the best! I cannot tell you how excited I was to see the many story and favorite alerts! I even got a few reviews! You guys are awesome! Like I said I'm so excited about this story, and I now think I have a good idea of how far this story could go :). Again Thank You Thank you! For the Alerts and Reviews! Keep them coming! They inspire me to write! Next Update **_**should**_** but up tomorrow unless something happens… Don't forget to review and pass it on! **

**XOXO~Madi**

'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- You guys are seriously amazing, The Alerts and Reviews that have been coming in during the last 2 days are incredible! You guys made both of my days! :) Now, On to chapter 3 :)**

The next day at dance, Blaine didn't talk to Kurt right away. He felt embarrassed. He should of ran, but he was scared. But scared of what? It's not that he didn't want to kiss Kurt; because he definitely wanted to. Maybe he thought he wasn't good enough for Kurt. That he couldn't give Kurt what he needed. At this rehearsal Melanie had called out sick so Kurt was left by himself. On breaks he _could_ go over and talk to Blaine, but he's nervous. He's scared Blaine doesn't want to talk him. He wanted to know why Blaine ran out so quickly yesterday but again was too scared to ask. At the end of rehearsal Blaine decided to go talk to Kurt

'Hi, are you ready to go' Blaine signed

'You still wanna go?' Kurt asked signing back

'Of course' Blaine smiled not wanting to make him or Kurt anymore nervous.

When they got to the restaurant both sat stiffly close to each other.

'I was afraid you wouldn't want to go?' Kurt signed

'Why would you think that?' Blaine signed with a confused face

'You ran out so quickly yesterday' Kurt paused 'I thought you didn't want to see me anymore' Blaine felt so stupid. How could he make Kurt feel that way?

'I'm so sorry Kurt, I didn't want to make you feel that way' Blaine signed taking on of Kurt's hand for a moment and squeezing it. To say _I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere_. Which was true. They ate without saying much. Blaine still felt bad for making Kurt feel like Blaine didn't want him.

'Kurt, do you wanna come over for a little bit?'

'You sure?' Kurt signed still worried

'Of course Kurt! I Would love for you to come over'

'Okay, let me just text my dad and tell him' Kurt quickly sent a text to his dad, letting him know where he would be.

'Okay all ready to go?' Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. When they got outside, Blaine took Kurt's hand not thinking, leading him the way to his apartment. Kurt blushed, thankfully Blaine didn't see it. He loved holding hands with Blaine. To Kurt's surprise Blaine didn't live far from the restaurant either. They walked to Blaine's apartment door still hand in hand; until Blaine had to unlock the door and let go of Kurt's hand. Kurt's hand instantly felt cold at the loss of Blaine's. As they walked in, Kurt was pretty impressed with Blaine's apartment décor.

'Very Nice' Kurt signed

'Not as nice as yours though' Blaine smiled 'Make yourself comfortable. Do you want a drink' Blaine signed

'Water please?'

'No problem' Blaine got Kurt's water and they sat on the couch. Close together, closer than they were at Kurt's

'Do you want to do?' Blaine asked Kurt

'Not sure, it's your house you can pick'

'We could wa- never mind'

'What?' Blaine shook his head 'Come on you can tell me'

'I was going to suggest that we could watch a movie, but I don't want to leave you out'

'As long as it has subtitles, I won't be left out' Kurt smiled. 'I think a movies a good idea'

'Okay, do you like popcorn?' Kurt nodded

'I'll make popcorn, if you wanna pick a movie' Blaine pointed at the shelf that has all his movies on it. Blaine went to put the popcorn in the microwave and came back while it was popping to see if Kurt picked a movie. Blaine went over to sit next to him as he looked through his collection

'Oh My God you have RENT!' Blaine nodded. Smiling to see Kurt so excited

'Yes, Is that what you want to watch?' Blaine asked

'Yes! I mean if you want to' Kurt signed with a sheepish look on his face

'I'll watch whatever you want' Blaine heard the microwave beep and went to retrieve the popcorn. He came back put the movie in.

Blaine put his arm on the back of the couch. Leaving his chest wide open. Kurt wished he could lean against Blaine, but he didn't want it to get weird. About half way through the movie Blaine noticed Kurt was asleep on his chest. Kurt didn't purposely lean that way, It's just the way his head fell. Blaine decided to keep watching the movie just in case Kurt woke up, and he still wanted to watch it. When the movie finally was over he was tired himself. Since Kurt walked over to Blaine and he was already sleeping and Blaine was about to fall asleep himself he figured Kurt could just stay the night. He picked Kurt up, caring him to his bed. Kurt stirred a little and Blaine thought he was the cutest thing when he was asleep. Well to be honest Blaine thought he was cute in general. He placed Kurt on the one side of the bed and tucked him in. Blaine went back to the living room quickly shutting off the TV, thinking he'll clean up in the morning as he stumbled back to his room.

The next morning Kurt woke up a little confused, he didn't remember where he was. He saw Blaine sleeping next to him. Blaine was a light sleeper so as soon as he felt the bed moving he turned over and smiled at Kurt.

'Morning' He signed he was the fear on Kurt's face 'Are you okay'

'We didn't' he pointed his finger back and forth between them

'NO!' Blaine signed 'You fell asleep during the movie and I was really tired so I figured you could just sleep here' Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes 'I'm sorry'

'It's okay, I was just confused'

'Do you want coffee?' Blaine asked needing some himself

'Yes please' They both walked to Blaine's kitchen making coffee

'Oh God, I have a million texts from my dad, he was probably worried'

'Again, I'm really sorry'

'It's okay Blaine, you were just doing what you thought was best' To Kurt the idea of sharing a bed with Blaine made him go crazy. He wished he would have been more aware. They sat down on the couch facing each other

'Did you get everything straightened out with your dad?'

'Mmhmm, not before I got a lecture though'

'He still treats you like a kid?'

'I think he's just worried about me, the world isn't made for people like me' Kurt frowned

'Well you can't help it your that way'

'I guess you're right, I just wish I wasn't this way'

'If you don't mind me asking, if you weren't born deaf, how did you become deaf?' Kurt looked down at his coffee and then back at Blaine

'It's okay you don't have to tell me'

'No, you deserve to know.' Kurt would sign the story really slow to Blaine, he could figure out little sentences, he never had something this big to tell him, he didn't want him getting lost.

'Well it was about 6 months after my mom died, I became really sick, like my mom. My dad thought it was the flu, but I had it longer than the flu usually last, my dad finally took me to the hospital. I was young, I don't remember much just feeling so miserable. The last thing I remember is going to sleep and when I woke up I couldn't hear. The doctors said it was meningitis. They don't know how I go it. They don't think it was from my mom. I just couldn't believe it' Blaine was near tears. That must have been a terrible period In Kurt's life. He lost his mother and then 6 months later became deaf for life.

'I can't even imagine' Blaine signed

'I was so stubborn, I didn't want to learn sign language, my dad practically had to beg me, I finally agreed because I realized nothing was going to change. I didn't want to learn because I didn't want to except the fact that I was going to be deaf the rest of my life'

Blaine was saddened by Kurt's story. Blaine had no idea. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to have your life change so fast. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. Pulling him into a tight embrace a moment later. Kurt wished he could stay like that with Blaine forever. He leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder a few tears escaping as he thought about his past. Blaine could hear the quiet sobs coming from Kurt and started to rub his back. Blaine held Kurt tight, not ready to let go, Blaine's hug made Kurt feel so much better he made him feel loved. A love he use to feel when he hugged his mother. He buried his head into Blaine's shoulder hugging him even tighter.

**A/N- I'm sorry if this was sad for you guys! :( I know someone wanted to know the story on how Kurt became deaf so I decided to tell that part of the story now, originally I wasn't going to tell it until later, but it kinda just fell into Place during this chapter. The next chapter will be happy, I promise :) Please review and pass it on **

**XOXO Madi**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I know last chapter was sad! But I promise this chapter is going to be way lighter! :) Oh and still A Big Thank you to you guys who keep coming back to read the story :). I'm getting a lot of alerts! :). Oh also the reason for this note at the beginning (Yes there's actually a reason this time!) When I started this story (3 days ago) I was still on thanksgiving break. So now I'm back at school.. So what I'm saying is instead of getting a chapter every day, some chapters may come out every other day. But no later than that, unless something happens where I can't update.**

Chapter 4

It had been about a week and a half since Kurt slept over at Blaine's. Blaine didn't feel weird about it, but he and Kurt hadn't talked about it. After the 'sleep over' And Kurt's story on how he became deaf, Blaine wasn't sure where they stood. He wanted to go over and talk to Kurt but he looked upset in dance. Blaine prayed he wasn't upset with him. He didn't want Kurt to be pushed away after he had made it this close to him.

'Kurt, are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm okay, thanks' Blaine didn't want to just come out and ask if he was upset with him, but he needed to know

'You're not upset with me because I put you in my bed and asked about how you became'

'Blaine-' Kurt cut Blaine off. He felt bad. Blaine could never make him feel upset, if anything he made him feel better. About everything. 'It's not you I promise'

'Okay, are you sure you're okay?' Blaine signed

'Yes, just tired' but Kurt lied, for the first time he lied to Blaine. He wasn't tired. This was the day he first went deaf, when he first realized his mom was gone and then his dreams. He tried not to think about it because he hated thinking about the past. He didn't want Blaine to worry about him either.

Blaine thought for a minute. Kurt looked sad, not tired. If he was lying, he wasn't doing a good job. But Blaine didn't pry. He knew that Kurt was the type of person that if he wanted you to know something he would tell you. If he didn't, he wouldn't let a soul know. Blaine had been on the fence about asking Kurt on a date for a while now. _'Maybe that would make him happy' _Blaine thought, or at least he hoped it would. He wanted to take the next step in their relationship. He didn't just want to be friends with Kurt. He wanted to be more, he could only hope Kurt felt the same.

'Hey Kurt' Blaine walked over to Kurt after dance hoping he had cheered up. But it hadn't looked like it

'Hi Blaine, ready?' Kurt was toying with his bag trying not making eye contact with Blaine

'Wait, Kurt stop' He grabbed both of Kurt's hands, holding them still 'Will you, Kurt go on a date with him' Kurt perked up a little bit. Blaine had just asked him on a date, like a real date. Not just going down the block for dinner after dance, a legitimate date.

'Yes!' Kurt jumped and hugged Blaine tightly 'I'm sorry'

'It's okay, you're allowed to be excited'

'So I will pick you up at 8, okay?'

'Perfect' The two walked out of the dance hall together parting their separate ways to go home and get ready for their date. Blaine was determined to make this special. This could make or break their relationship.

When Blaine arrived to Kurt's apartment he texted him that he was outside of his door. He picked up a dozen rose. He got 5 yellow roses with red tips which the florist told Blaine it they mean friendship & falling in love. He got 2 lavender roses which he was told mean love at first sight, 3 Yellow Roses which means I care. And he got 2 classic red roses which meant love and courage. All together they created the perfect bouquet of roses. Kurt may not know what they meant, but he knew Kurt would love them.

'Hi' Blaine said when Kurt answered the door

'Are those for me?' Blaine nodded handing the roses to Kurt. Kurt looked at the colorful bouquet and his eyes went wide.

'They're beautiful Blaine'

'I'm glad you like them'

'Let me go put them in a vase, and then we can go'

After Kurt put the roses in a vase, Kurt and Blaine headed out. Blaine couldn't help but stare at Kurt, Wearing a skin tight white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Blaine was wearing a buttoned up shirt and also a pair of skinny jeans. He wondered if Kurt was staring at him too.

'Where are we going' Kurt asked

'It's a surprise' Blaine smiled and Kurt smirked

'Okay this is it'

'Blaine this is the new place! It's impossible to get into'

'I have connects' Blaine smiled

They walked in and Blaine went straight to the hostess for their reservations, she led them to a place in the back that wasn't as noisy and more reserved.

'Blaine this whole menu is in another language' Kurt said turning the menu every which way

'I'll order for you? Do you trust me?'

'Yes of course I do' Kurt smiled and Blaine ordered for them both. When the waitress walked away, Blaine slid closer to Kurt. Blaine specifically requested a booth for this reason.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand squeezing it. All night long, Kurt and Blaine flirted with each other, staring into each other eyes and even ate off each other's plates.

After dinner Kurt wanted to continue their date so he invited Blaine back to his place.

They had decided to watch a movie. Kurt only had movie musicals so they decided to watch Chicago. Surprisingly both boys made it through the entire movie. It was about 1:30 when the movie had finished playing

'Well It's getting late I guess I should-'

'No, don't leave yet!' Kurt signed maybe a little too desperately 'Please, just stay'

'Okay, I won't go' Blaine wanted to start a conversation; he looked around the room for something they could talk about.

'Do you know the meaning of the rose colors I picked out?' Blaine asked

'No? But I'd love for you to tell me' Kurt smiled moving close to Blaine

'Well, The lavender roses mean love at first sight, the plain yellow roses mean that I care, the yellow roses with red tips means friendship and falling in love. And as always the red roses mean love, and courage.' Blaine and Kurt looked at each other intensely each desperately wanting the other.

'Are you trying to tell me something?' Kurt signed

'I really like you, and I care about you so much'

'I really like you too Blaine' Kurt smiled shyly. Blaine moved forward a little closer inching towards Kurt's lips. Kurt saw Blaine moving closer and copied Blaine's action. Before either of them could say anything else to the other, they crashed their lips against each other. At first it felt desperate, but it turned to sweet a romantic. Blaine moaned and from what Blaine heard it sounded like Kurt moaned too. They were locked on each other's lips when suddenly Kurt moved away.

'What's the matter?' Kurt shook his head in fear

'Kurt what happen, I didn't do anything to hurt you did I'

'No'

'Kurt if you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't fix it' Blaine said upset

"I made noises didn't I?' Blaine was confused by this question

'Yes,?' Blaine signed with a confused look

'I'm sorry, I can't help it-'

'Kurt- stop, there was nothing wrong with it' Blaine said running his index finger down Kurt's jaw line. He could see Kurt blush a little but he still looked embarrassed. 'It was kinda hot actually' Blaine moved into kiss Kurt again, this time short and sweet.

'You shouldn't be embarrassed Kurt'

'It's just, I never made those noises before, I don't know what they sound like, I didn't want to ruin it for you'

'Kurt, you did the total opposite, you want me to be honest, I thought it was sexy, everything you do is sexy.'

'No you're just exaggerating' Kurt giggled, but covered his mouth again, Blaine took Kurt's hand away from his mouth

'You're beautiful, the noises you make are wonderful, don't hide it, Okay' Kurt nodded cuddling up to Blaine as he held his arms out to embrace Kurt. Blaine couldn't believe it. He had kissed Kurt. And more than once! The night couldn't have gotten any better. It was perfect.

A/N- ** Cutting close on time, I'm sorry this is out so late, feeling kinda of sick tonight so I was struggling to complete this, but I wanted to get it done tonight, so I could start a new chapter tomorrow and that way I wouldn't fall behind. I'm hoping everything makes sense in here, I'm not that disoriented but I'm crazy so you never know XD. I finally had them kiss! I couldn't wait any longer. Anyways Next chapter should be out tomorrow the latest Wednesday. Please Review and Pass it on**

**XOXO Madi **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N- Sorry This is so short guys! But i felt bad for not updating and i really wanted to update today! Explanation at the end!

Ever since Kurt and Blaine kissed they had decided to use their weekends as date nights. They still got dinner after rehearsals but they weren't as special. Kurt was sweaty and gross and Blaine was tired, seeing black and white from staring at the keys and sheet music all day long. But their dates, they were special. Not that spending any other time with each other wasn't special but on their dates they were focused on each other, no distractions. They got to know each other better that way. Kurt could tell Blaine wanted to be close to him. Kurt felt the same way. Kurt was pretty happy. He couldn't wait to tell Melanie all about him and Blaine.

'Hey Mel, I have news for you'

'Let me guess, It's about you and Blaine?'

'You're good, yes!' Kurt said smiling really big

'Okay what happen?' She signed quickly. He made sure Blaine wasn't looking. Since he practically knew most sign language, he knew if she saw he could tell what he was signing.

'We kissed, Blaine and I kissed'

'No way! Kurt I'm so happy for you!' Melanie signed jumping up and down with Kurt

'He is just the cutest' Kurt said looking at Blaine with longing eyes

'I'm happy things are working out for you!' Mel signed

'Me too, I never thought I could be so happy' After Kurt's mom died and then shortly after he became deaf, all his happiness was gone. He felt he had nothing to live for. But then he remembered his dad, who was with him through the bullying, the mourning, and the frustration. And although his dad didn't make him happy like Blaine did, he reminded Kurt he does have something to live for and he does matter. And he didn't even know it.

'Are you doing anything with Blaine Tonight?'

'Yeah, he invited me over after we have dinner'

'ooo' Melanie had a devilish grin

'Shut up!, we're not going to do anything' Kurt signed quickly. He wasn't lying. He wasn't sure what they were going to do, sure has hell they weren't doing what Melanie was thinking. After rehearsal Kurt and Blaine went to dinner has usual and Blaine was being extremely flirty this evening.

When they got back to Blaine place, Blaine pulled Kurt to the couch. Moving closer to Kurt running his index finger down his jaw-line.

'You're comfortable right?' Blaine asked before proceeding

'Of course, I'm always comfortable with you' Kurt said smiling. Blaine leaned in forward closer to Kurt and Kurt closed the gap. Blaine attacked Kurt's lips sucking on his top lip. Kurt parts his mouth to let Blaine tongue inside. This is the farthest they've ever been. This was their first heavy make-out session. Both were enjoying trying to fight for dominance, Blaine was currently winning. Blaine was making Kurt moan. Blaine was doing a bit of moaning himself. The noises Kurt was making was making it impossible to hide his hard on. They were really into when all the sudden Blaine's phone started ringing. As much as Blaine wanted to ignore it, he was expecting a few important phone calls

'What's wrong' Kurt signed with swollen lips looking saddened

'It's not you, the phone's ringing' Kurt instantly smiled feeling relieved it wasn't him

'Be right back' Blaine ran to answer the phone

"Hello"

"Blaine?"

"Mom?"

*I almost stopped it here but because I love you guys so much I'm just gunna keep going cause stupid me would probably forget that I left off on a cliff-hanger*

"hello dear"

"Why are you calling?" Blaine said with a disgusted look. Kurt had a worried look, he never saw Blaine look so angry

"I-I will be in New York this week and I wondered if we could get together and talk"

"We have nothing to talk about" Blaine spat

"Actually we do dear"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your father and I are getting a divorce"

"Your're what?" Blaine couldn't believe it

"We just couldn't live together anymore, we're coming to New York with our lawyers to settle the case, I had to get the best lawyer and that lawyer was in New York, I figured we could get together and talk" Blaine thought about it

"With dad too?" Blaine didn't want to go if his dad was going, he was the main cause of his misery when he lived at home.

"No just me"

"Fine then I'll come"

"I'll be in New York tomorrow afternoon, I'll call you when I get in and we can set up a time"

"Okay Mom"

"Goodbye sweetheart"

"Bye Mom" Blaine hung up the phone

'What's wrong Blaine' Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as he sat back down

'My mom's coming to New York Tomorrow with my dad, they're getting a divorce'

'I'm sorry Blaine' Kurt hugged Blaine. Even though Blaine's parents were assholes, well his dad was, it was still hard when your parents got divorced. No matter what age.

'She said she wants to meet tomorrow, just her and I agreed'

'That's good, Blaine you should go'

'I want you to come with me'

'It's just between you and your mom'

'I want her to meet you' Kurt smiled

'Are you sure'

'Yes definitely'

'Okay' Kurt hugged Blaine again kissing him quickly. He was nervous about meeting Blaine's mom. From the few little things he heard about Blaine's parents, especially his dad he wasn't sure how it would go. Blaine was already nervous. He couldn't make it worse by showing him he was nervous too.

A/N- **Hey Guys! Sorry its so short! And I almost left you with a cliff-hanger, I hate doing that so I finished it out, just in case I can't update tomorrow. The reason I didn't update yesterday is because I'm sick :( It sucks so bad, and I have so much work to do! But I really wanted to update this but I wasn't sure what do it, this one was kinda a make-it-up-as-you-go-along kinda chapter but I promise the next one will be more together. If something doesn't make sense I'm sorry, I'm trying. I'm not even sure if **_**this**_** is making sense! Goodness. Okay I better stop before I saw something I regret lol. Next update will be by Friday the latest and it will be longer and more together**

**XOXO Madi**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- I'm really really sorry this is late :( I've been sick all week :(. I'm going to try and get back on the regular update schedule since I'm feeling better Thanks guys for being patient XOXO

Ch. 6

'Blaine are you okay?' Kurt signed looking worried

'Yeah I'm fine' Blaine signed not convincing

'You know you can tell me anything' Kurt sighed hugging Blaine from behind

'I'm just worried about meeting my mother' Blaine turned to look at Kurt. 'She's never wanted anything to do with me before'

'Don't worry Blaine, There must be a good reason she wants to see you'

'I never asked you, are you okay with meeting my mother' Kurt nodded 'Are you sure'

'Yes Blaine, now let's go or we're going to be late.

Blaine agreed to meet his mother at the restaurant he and Kurt usually go to after rehearsal. They were seated in their usual booth waiting.

'Don't look so nervous Blaine, She is your mother after all' Kurt signed

'I just haven't seen her in a long time'

'Well I'm right here, just grab my hand and give it a squeeze' Kurt smiled 'My dad and I used to do this all the time, he said it would give me courage.' Blaine smiled grabbing Kurt's hand. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand when he saw Blaine's mom walking towards the table

"Hello Blaine" Blaine mother, Jennifer greeted Blaine

"Hi mom" Blaine said standing up to greet his mother

"And who is this?" Jennifer turned to Kurt smiling

"Mom this is Kurt"

"Hello Kurt"

"No Mom-" Blaine put his hand on her shoulder

"What?"

"Kurt is deaf"

"Oh"

"Something wrong?" Blaine said trying not to jump to conclusions

"No, It was just unexpected" Jennifer smiled and waved to Kurt and Kurt waved back "Will you tell him I said hello" Blaine nodded signing to Kurt as they sat down

"So mom, Wha- why-" Blaine stuttered Blaine agreed earlier he would sign everything to Kurt.

"You want to know why I'm here" Blaine nodded

"Well I just wanted to tell you the truth"

"The truth about what" There was silence for a minute, Kurt grabbed Blaine hand squeezing it for a short moment

"When you told me and your father you were gay, of course you know he wasn't happy with it. And as it was neither was I. But it was a lie. I was okay with your sexuality, it was your father who wasn't okay with it. I had to go along with it because I was afraid he would leave me. He always said how he regretted marrying me and then having a son like you and as much as it hurt to hear I stayed because I was afraid to be alone. I couldn't reach out to you because you had moved away and you never wanted to see us again. I was miserable for years and put up with your fathers shit until one day-" Jennifer paused " I went to go talk to him and work and, I- I found him with his secretary. That was the final straw for me, He was always drunk, abusive, insulting me and you and then he was cheating on me. That night before he could come home I packed all my things left him a note saying I was leaving him and we would work out a divorce and I went to my sister's house"

"Oh My God, Mom" Blaine was stunned, he couldn't think straight. He looked at Kurt who looked equally upset.

"I'm so sorry Blaine that I couldn't be the mother that I wanted to be. I put my needs a head of yours. I should of just left him in the first place before any of this happen. I wasted so many years"

"Mom, you should of came a told me earlier, how have you been, where are you living do you need money?"

"I'm planning on moving to Chicago near my other sister; I'm going to get an apartment. And no I don't need money; I took my families money which is a lot more than you think"

"I'm so glad you're okay mom" Blaine moved around the table and hugged his mom

"Me too. I'm sorry we lost so much time"

"We're going to make it up" Blaine said smiling. Jennifer's phone beeped

"Oh dear, I have to run, the lawyer wants to meet. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to explain to you what happen Blaine"

"I love you mom"

"I love you too hunny, I'll call you later this week when I find out what happens"

"We have to meet again okay!"

"Of course sweetie!" Jennifer runs out and Blaine turns to Kurt and catches him up on the last part of the conversation

'Come on, let's go' Blaine said smiling. They walked back to Blaine's apartment hand in hand. Blaine occasionally squeezing Kurt's. Blaine smiled and looked at Kurt deeply for a minute. He was so in love with Kurt. He didn't want hide his feelings for Kurt anymore. But he was scared Kurt wouldn't feel the same way.

When they got to Blaine's apartment they didn't hesitate to have a hot and heavy make-out session. The more they had the hotter it got. They were really into and Blaine started kissing down Kurt's jaw-line. He looked at Kurt with lustful eyes and Kurt looked straight back

"God I love you Kurt, You're so sexy" Blaine started to lean back in to kiss Kurt again when he stopped him. He had become pretty good at reading lips since he started hanging out with Blaine

'Wait, what did you just say?' Blaine unwrapped his hands from Kurt's waist

'You're so sexy?' Blaine signed a little embarrassed

'No before that' Blaine thought he didn't realize what he said until he thought about it

'I love you' Blaine stared at Kurt. Kurt almost tearing up.

'do you really love me, or were you just saying that?' Kurt hoped he meant it. He couldn't take it if he was just saying it just because he felt good. He had been waiting his whole life for someone else to tell him he loved him

'Of course I meant it Kurt, I just wished it had come out in a more romantic fashion' Blaine blushed worried of what Kurt was going to say

'Well, I love you too, in case you were wondering'

'Really?'

'Yes silly!, I love you!' Blaine smiled and laughed hugging Kurt. They looked at each other before Blaine's eyes lit up

'Kurt?'

'Yes?' Kurt looked excited yet fearful at the same time

'Will you be my boyfriend'

'Your boyfriend?' Kurt said asking to make sure he saw Blaine's movements right

'Yes?' Blaine looked down. Kurt pushed Blaine's chin back up with his index finger so he was looking directly at Kurt.

'Yes, Blaine Anderson, I will be your boyfriend' Blaine's eyes lit up again and he kissed Kurt passionately. Thankful he had finally told Kurt how he felt.

A/N-** Yaya First I love you's3 I loved writing that, even if it was a bit corny lol. Also um this whole situation with Blaine's mom, I may just touch on that (like The case, and Blaine's mom and dad, maybe Blaine will come to the case and they'll have a run in with the dad or something) I don't know but it**'**s not going to be the main focus obviously because I have other idea's. I'm really sorry that the chapter is WAY Late, again I was sick :( But it's here now! I really hope you liked it! Review and share :)**

**XOXO Madi**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- The Chapters late, I Know Really late, But school has been taking over my life.. being a junior in HS does not mix with trying to write every night unfortunately :(. So I just wanted to warn you, this is the chapter I'm going to touch on the divorce case, I actually don't know how this works because fortunately my parents aren't divorced, but I'm just going to have a case anyways and you'll see why once you read. This is the only chapter that will touch on this because I just want to get it out of the way. We probably won't see Blaine's parents again until way later if they ever do come back. ***WARNING: **Blaine's dad uses some curses, and offensive language, Please know that I would NEVER EVER NEVER call anyone those names, but I had to use them for this chapter and hopefully I won't have to used them again* Okay on to the story

Chapter 7

'Want me to help you?' Kurt asked Blaine who was trying to tie a bowtie. This is why he wore clip-on's in high school.

'Yes' Blaine sighed in defeat

'Don't worry, I had tie my dad's bowties all the time when he had to go to D.C' Kurt signed before he tied Blaine's bowtie.

'Thank you' Blaine kissed Kurt

'We're going to be late if we don't leave now' Kurt saw the discretion in Blaine's face. 'Are you okay Blaine'

'Yeah I'm fine' Blaine avoided Kurt's eyes

'Blaine please tell me what's wrong'

'I'm just- I'm nervous about seeing my dad'

'Is that all?'

'I mean it's a big deal, Kurt.'

'You shouldn't be worried Blaine, you'll be fine, you're so much stronger than your dad' Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand momentarily and squeezing it

'I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you'

'You don't have to worry about me'

'I don't want my dad to hurt you'

'I'll stand by you no matter what, your dad doesn't scare me, and I've been through much worse'

'This is why I love you' Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt passionately.

'Come on lets go' Kurt grabbed Blaine's and they walked outside to get a cab

"Mom" Blaine walked into the court room with Kurt still holding his hand

"Sweetie, I'm glad you were able to make it"

"Of course I wouldn't miss it"

'Hello Kurt; Jennifer signed

"Mom? You remember sign language" Blaine was impressed

"I figured since I would be seeing you again soon and of course Kurt would be with you" She winked" I figure I would touch up on my sign language"

"Thank you mom" As if on cue Blaine's father, Michael walked into the court room, with his secretary Stephanie

"I see you brought your hoe" Blaine said under his breath

"Blaine don't-" Jennifer reached out to grab Blaine's arm but he pulled away

"You disgust me, you always talked about me ruining the family name because of my sexuality and how much of a disgrace I was, I think you're the disgrace"

"You better watch who you're talking to" Michael said stepping closer to Blaine. Kurt immediately backed off "I see you brought your hoe" That made Blaine angry, Kurt was anything but- if anything he was the opposite, he was fragile and innocent.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about Kurt that way" Blaine said stepping closer to his father, unafraid. Jennifer just held on to Kurt tight. Both were scared of the outcome.

"Oh the fag has a name" Michael said in a sarcastic shock. Over the years Kurt had become pretty good at reading lips, this is one of the many times in his life he wish he couldn't read people's lips.

"You can say anything you want about me, but don't bring Kurt into this he didn't do anything" Blaine said his anger getting stronger and stronger.

"He didn't have to do anything to me, being a fag is enough" This was it, Blaine anger had reached his full boiling point. He stepped closer to his father and with one swift movement, punch him right across the face causing him to stumble back. Stephanie nearly caught him.

"You filthy little thing, you're lucky we don't sue your ass"

"You can't sue me for punching my own father, you dumb blonde, No wonder you're just a secretary"

"Oh you disgusting little-"She stopped talking as the judge walked in. Stephanie did her best to take Michael to their table. Jennifer requested a formal setting such as court to settle the papers, and decide who got what. If they did it in an informal setting she would be scared of what Michael would do. Blaine took Kurt back to their seats in the front row right behind Jennifer.

'Are you okay Kurt?' Blaine asked Kurt as the judge was working on the papers with his parents.

'I see what you meant about your dad' Kurt signed still some-what hurt about what Michael had said about himself and Blaine. He knew he should just shake it off because Blaine warned him about what type of person he was. He wasn't worth their time.

'I wasn't kidding; I know I may have over reacted but the things he said about you and me-' Blaine stopped ' thank God you didn't have to hear any of that'

'I may not have heard it but I still could tell what he was saying'

'Oh Kurt' Blaine felt terrible; he never wanted Kurt to know his dad said those things about him. 'I'm so sorry Kurt, I never meant for you to know those things'

'I just- forget it'

'If something is bothering you, please tell me, I don't want you to feel hurt'

'I'm not' he lied 'I'm worried about you' he actually was worried about Blaine, not only for the physical abuse but for the emotional abuse

'I'm fine, I've learned that he's not worth it' Kurt hugged Blaine from the side leaning his head on his shoulder. Not long after the papers were signed and they called a break before they could work out the rest of the agreement. Michael and Stephanie were the first ones to exit into the lobby. Jennifer, Kurt and Blaine followed soon after. As they were walking into the lobby Stephanie held out her foot tripping Kurt. He fell to the floor hard not anticipating the fall. He hit his head on the side of one of the benches and remained on the floor. Blaine immediately rushed to him. Luckily he wasn't bleeding but there was a big bump forming.

"How old are you Michael?" Jennifer asked Michael in anger

"You are _so_ lucky I don't hit girls or you would be on the ground you stupid hoe" They were now making a scene in the lobby. Blaine didn't care; he wasn't going to let his father get away with this.

"I told you, you better watch your mouth" Michael warned

"What are you going to do, hit me?" Blaine got up off the ground and moved closer to Michael and Stephanie. "let's not forget I'm a black belt and took 8 years of boxing. I could kick your ass right here right now.

"You little bastard" Michael swung at Blaine, but of course Blaine swiftly moved away.

"Michael, stop it right now!" Jennifer got up to separate the two but was only pushed to the ground

"You're bully, a homophobic asshole, douche, who did nothing but abuse his gay son because he thought it wasn't acceptable. The one who abused his wife whenever she would speak out or try to get away from you. The one who cheated on his wife who tried to give everything she had, which still wasn't enough." Jennifer was in tears, Blaine was verging on tear and Kurt had only caught a little of what Blaine said since he was speaking so fast, but he got the point. "You were never a father or a husband; you were and still are a lame excuse of a human being." One of the many people in the lobby went to get help with Jennifer's request. Blaine turned around to start walking towards Kurt and Jennifer calmly.

"Blaine, Watch your back!" Jennifer yelled. Michael came up behind Blaine swinging a long thing rod hitting Blaine on his side. Blaine fell to the ground.

"FREEZE, PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD AND STEP AWAY FROM THE BOY" A few cops rushed in aiming a gun at Michael. He put the rod down

"Your under arrest for disturbance of the peace and child abuse" The cop cuffed Michael

"Take the girl too, She started it all by tripping my sons deaf boyfriend" Jennifer told the one cop

"The fag is deaf, no wonder you too looked like retards moving your hands"

"Sir, I suggest you stop talking now before your sentence gets worse" The cop dragged him and Stephanie out of the court room.

"Are you alright Blaine?"

"Yeah I think so" he said a little winded

'Kurt are you okay?!' Blaine asked panicking

'Yes, I'm fine, just a little bump nothing to serious. Are you okay?' Blaine didn't answer. He embraced Kurt hugging him tightly and crying. Kurt knew he was crying because he could feel some of Blaine's tears on his neck. Kurt pulled away from Blaine so that Blaine could see Kurt

'Don't worry sweetie, he can't hurt you anymore' Kurt said kissing Blaine quickly before hugging him tightly, again feeling hot tears fall onto his neck.

:( I hated writing this because of Blaine's dad, that language, I hate when people use the F word :( But I figured if Blaine's dad was going to be an ass, I would have to make him that way, which meant using the offensive words and like I said PLEASE PLEASE PLEAE Know that I would never call someone that! Hopefully this was the first& last time the offensive words have to come out. Please Review and suggest it to others :)

XOXO Madi


End file.
